Life Is Far From Perfect
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lillys' life starts collasping all around her. Can she fix it? Or will she come tumbling down with her life? But everyone else doesn't even realise what is going on. What will happen? Loliver! Rated T just in case


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hannah Montana. Unfortunely.

**A/N: Thought I'd try out this idea. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: The Diary**

I walked downstairs ready for people to notice me. Today was 24th of February. My 17th birthday. I was really excited. I wondered what everyone had gotten me.

"I'm up!" I said making my presence known.

"Hey honey, food's on the table I gotta go. Huge meeting!" My Mum said kissing my forehead and leaving.

Not even a 'Happy Birthday'? Sheesh thanks Mum!

"Hey, dear! Gotta go!" My Dad said shutting the front door behind him. Not even one from him? Gosh I was definitely feeling the love.

"Hey Lilly!" My brother Nathan said coming downstairs.

"Hey Nath! Know what day it is?"

"Yeah, my big History test is today! So I got to get to school early today. Bye." He waved me goodbye before he too, took off.

I felt utter rejection. Did _anyone _in my family remember my birthday? I guess not. Maybe they were waiting till later. Yeah that must be it. I grabbed some toast, stuffed it in my mouth and then headed off to school.

***

"Hey Lilly, guess what day it is?" Oliver sang to me with his hands behind my back.

"Um, Thursday?" I guessed.

"WRONG! It's someones' birthday!"

"Your Aunts'?" I asked wondering if he did remember.

"No its-"

"Hey Lilly! I got a surprise for you!" Miley sang running up to me.

"What?" I grinned.

"Guess what popstars' best friend is coming to with her on the red carpet of the Oscars?"

"Um, Demi Lovato or Selena Gomez?"

"Wrong!" She looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Me? Seriously?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yeah, so we're going shopping this weekend you know to pick out a new outfit etc etc."

"Okay." I was thrilled.

"Awesome!" She hugged me and then ran off.

I was a little disappointed that my best friend hadn't even remembered my birthday. But then again she was Hannah Montana. She must have been busy, so it could have slipped her mind. It could happen to anyone.

I turned to Oliver.

"What were you about to say?"

"Oh that I gotcha this!" He held out a gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"Oh, thanks Oliver."

I unwrapped it to find a diary. It was a tan leather book with blank pages with dates at the top.

"You know, to write down your day-to-day life." He said looking nervous.

"Thanks Oliver." I smiled at him.

The bell went.

"I have English." He said before turning away.

I stood there for a moment before heading off to class

"Oh wait Lilly!"

I turned around to see him running back to me.

"Happy birthday!" He said and then kissed my cheek.

I blushed but he had already disappeared.

I touched the place where Oliver has kissed me. Wow! At least he remembered my birthday. But then I remembered that I was supposed to be going to Maths. I grabbed my bag and headed off to class.

***

I got home at the usual time. As I expected no one had remembered my special day. No cake. No presents. No nothing. I wanted to cry but instead I ran up to my room and took out my only birthday present that I had got that day. I got a pen and began to write in it.

_Feb 24__th__ 2010_

_My first entry in my new diary. How does one begin ones diary? Well maybe I should introduce myself. That's how a lot of people start their diary. Do they? Well maybe I will just for the sake of it. _

_My name is Lillian Rose Truscott or just plain old Lilly. I have two amazing best friends in the whole world. Their names are Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. Miley is actually the teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. Yeah I know what you guys are thinking, but she is actually quite down to earth. Oliver is this amazing guy and lately I've been having these feelings for him. Oh gosh! I'm crushing on my best friend! It's not like he will ever know or even feel the same way. I just have to move on. Like I could……_

_Today was my birthday. Like anyone cared. Everyone had forgotten except for the one person that had actually cared: my best friend Oliver Oken. Oliver had given me this diary to write in so here I am writing in it. _

_Anyway back to my problem. Did everyone even care? Mum? Dad? Nathan? Even Miley forgot! Yeah, Miley! On her birthday last year I got her a few charms for her Pandora Bracelet. But in return, what does she give me? NOTHING! Yeah I know, she's Hannah Montana and she's living life high! But you would think she would check her calendar once in a while? _

_My family on the other hand has no excuse. They shouldn't forget their own daughters' birthday. Speaking of my family, it's been kinda quiet. Not the good quiet but the tension is building quiet. I guess no-one wants to start a fight especially after the one last week. My Dad has got into such a rage that he ran out (slamming the door) and came back 3 days later with no explanation to where he had been. So I guess tension is rising in this family. _

_So today's overall marl: Lousy. _

_It could have been better. The best thing all day was Oliver giving me my birthday present and wait for it………he kissed my cheek!!!! Yeah so not the outstanding A on my History project or the fact that I got asked out today by a really cute guy which of course had to turn down (no idea why though) but the kiss Oliver gave me before school! Maybe he actually likes me! No of course not! It was just a friendly kiss. That friends often give each other. Yeah That's all we'll ever be is friends. I hate that fact. Ah well I guess I better live with it because Oliver and I may never be together =(_

_I just hope that things may look up for me tomorrow. If not, well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it._

_Lilly_

**A/N: Yeah I know it's depressing but that's how it's suppose to be. So like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please leave your thoughts!**


End file.
